Demetria
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Please Read and Review. Anakin has a sister. Can she save him from his destiny and save the galexy from it's ultimate fate? Full summary inside. Hope you enjoy. :D
1. Prolouge

Title – Demetria

Disclaimer - I own nothing except the girl.

Summery. The story changes as Qui-Gon has not only Obi-Wan as an apprentice but a young girl as his Padawan when he dies she has a choice to make, Obi-Wan or Yoda and what will she do to change what Anakin's destiny reads. Will she be able to make things right and help Anakin balance the force and save Padme, R&R. Enjoy

Prologue

XXX

A long time ago on the planet of Tatooine A girl is born to a Jedi. Trying to hide his daughter was impossible and then when she was 3 her father took her to the Jedi temple to become a Jedi. The force was strong in her and she had great potential. When she was 6 her father went back to Tattooing to see her mother again. Nine months later on his return journey her was called to Endor and was killed. She remained at the temple to continue her training. When she was 10 she was taken as a padwan learner by Qui-Gon Jin who had already had an apprentice Obi-Wan Qanobi. She learned from him and went on all of his missions. When she was 14 they went to settle a peace treaty with the Trade Federation and this is where our story begins.

XXX

I hope you will enjoy this story. Please read it and review. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Title – Demetria

Title – Demetria

Chapter 1 – The Trade Federation

XXX

They were on the ship to negotiate with the Trade federation when things went terribly wrong.

XXX

"Master I feel something, something bad," His young Padawan said to him as they were sitting at a table in one of the rooms on the ship.

"I feel it to, Master," Obi-Wan said

"There is must you have to learn young Padawans'," Qui-Gon said

"Yes Master," Demetria said sitting down on the opposite side of him. Then the robot walked back in and then something happened and all three of them pulled out their light sabers. Something started shooting and then a smoke filled the room. They waited a moment and walked out. They started fighting the droids and then made their way down the hall. They came to the doors and destroyers came and Demetria and Obi-Wan were fighting them while Qui-Gon was trying to open the door. They destroyed then and ran. It took a while but they made it out and were heading to Naboo to hide until they could get back to Courosaunt.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Title – Demetria

Title – Demetria

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 2 – Tatooween

XXX

They made it down to Naboo, Qui – Gon went alone and Demetria with Obi-Wan. When they met back up Qui-Gon was with a gun gin and they went to where he used to live to ask for help and a transport.

XXX

They made it from Gun Gin city to the surface of Naboo to help the queen. They made it to the Queen and off of Naboo.

XXX

"You Majesty, we are going to have to land on the planet of Tatooween if you approve," Qui-Gon said as the Queen approved they made it to the outskirts of a city on the planet.

"You Majesty my apprentices will protect you while I am away," Qui-Gon said as the queen approved and Qui-Gon sat off followed by Padme and R2-D2.

"Do you think he will be alright, this is an unknown planet," Demetria said to Obi-Wan.

"He will be fine Demi I am sure of it," Obi-Wan said as they both sat down to relax and meditate until they were needed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Demi said as they both sat silently for a while and waited.

XXX

Qui-Gon made it back a few days later with a young boy about 8 or 9 who would be joining the journey.

"Master, are you alright?" Demi asked as Qui-Gon got back on the ship.

"Yes, my young Padawan, this here is Anakin Skywalker, he will be staying with us for a while," Qui-Gon said smiling as Demi looked shocked and then smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, are you a Jedi too?" He asked shaking Demi's hand

"No she is not yet, Demetria is my Padawan learner and Obi-Wan is my apprentice," Qui-Gon said as Demi and Obi-Wan walked out of the room and Anakin followed them.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 3

Title - Demetria

Chapter 3 - Decision

XXX

Demi and Anikin were in the sitting area with R2 and Jar-Jar. Demi was sitting on one of the chairs with her eyes closed and her legs folded under her. Anikin was sitting curled up and shivering in the chair across from her. He was making short deep breathes but Demi did not seem to notice. Padme walked in and got Anikin a blanket while she sat down and looked from Demi to Anikin.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Anikin and he shivered then answered.

"Alright, just cold," He said and she pulled out another blanket and put it on him.

"Are you excited in maybe learning to become a Jedi night?" She asked and he nodded and smiled.

"Maybe Demi can help you in that area, beside I have known her for a long time and she is very nice," Padme said and smiled as Anikin looked to Demi and smiled also.

"Yeah," He said as he yawned and started to fall asleep while Padme walked back to the Queens chamber.

XXX

"Demetria, Obi-Wan I want you to head to the council chamber and meet Master Windu, I will got with seneter palpatene and Master Yoda and discuss what has been going on. Anikin you may go with them to meet Master Windu," Qui-Gon said and they obeyed and walked away. Obi-Wan kept Demi close to him while Anikin followed colse behing Demi until hse pulled him next to her so they all walked in synk to the chamber.

XXX

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan and Demi said bowing and Anikin stepped forward.

"Master, this is Anikin Skywalker, Master Qui-Gon told us to bring him to you," Obi-Wan said and Mace looked at the boy and then to the two jedi in training.

"Leave us, I will call you when he is finished," Master Windu said as the two bowed and left.

XXX

"Demi do you think he will be alright?" Obi-Wan asked and Demi looked at him then put her head down.

"I am not sure but who knows stranger things have happened," She said smiling as the tow laughed silently.

"Are you talking about that time when we were on the south side of the Courasaunt with the?" He asked but didn't finish.

"Uh Huh," She said laughing

"D, you have to stop bring that up it was ages ago," He said with a smile.

"I know but I love seeing your face when I do," She said still laughing as he started to walk away towards teh balcony.

"What do you think that they will say?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know but there is something about him, I can feel it. It is like nothing I have never felt before," She said and he nodded.

"Same here," He said as they turned to see Qui-Gon walk past them and motion for them to follow him. They walked back to the chamber door and Qui-Gon walked in whil the other two waited.

XXX

Qui-gon walked out a few minutes later with Anakin and smiled and nodded.

"Anakin will be my padawan learner. I want you two to help me teach him." Qui-Gon said and walked off with Anakin next to him and Obi-Wan and Demetria followed close behind talking.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Title - Demetria

Chapter 4 - Gone

XXX

Obi-Wan and Demi were fighting alongside Qui-Gon when they were seperated. Demi and Qui-Gon were alone fighting the sith when Qui-Gon was stabbed. Angry Obi-Wan and Demi killed the sith and rushed to their master.

"Master," Obi-Wan said holding his masters head in his hands while Demi held his hand.

"I am so proud of the both of you. You have no idea. Obi-Wan I want you to teach Anakin, he is the chosen one. Demi Master Yoda said he would take you as his apprentas if anything were to happen to me. Accept it. I believe in both of you. I am so proud of you two, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said with his dying breath and he was gone. Obi-Wan let go of his masters head and rested it on the ground as he made his was to Demi who was now crying harder then ever. Qui-Gon was like a father to her since her father was killed and it was hard to let him go.

Obi-Wan took Demi in his arms and hugged her. This was not accepable in the Jedi order but they both had good reason to disobey orders in a sensitinve time like this. Demi was resting her head on Obi-Wans cheast letting her tears overpower her. While Obi-Wan put on hand on the back of her haed and the other on her back he rocked her gently until her tears started to subside and then silence crept over them. The silence now in the room was deafening but they did not mind. Demi was relaxing letting Obi-Wans soft breathing calm her she slowly drifted off into her own little world as she tried to forget all that had happened around her and let his breathing take over. Obi-Wan did the same, he let the sweet smell of Demi's hair intoxicate him into his own little world where they were the onlt two there and everything else disappeared.

It was what seemed like hours before they heard noise comming from the chamber they were in and they quickly jumped up and ran to the noise.

XXX

"Obi-Wan, Demetria, Where is your master?" Master Windu asked as he and Master Yoda walked swiftly towards them.

"Dead, HE was killed by the Sith," Obi-Wan said

"Demetria is this true?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes Master it is," She said with her head down, although it was impolite to the Jedi to talk with their head down expecially to their masters the two masters understood why she did this and did not protest.

"Where is the Sith now?" Master Windu asked Obi-Wan.

"Dead as well, we were able to kill him," He said and the Masters smiled.

"To the body take us," Master Yoda said as the two aprentices led teh way to the chamber where the body was.

XXX

To Be Continued...

PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD REALLY APPREACHIATE IT. EVEN IF YOU DID NOT LIKE IT. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO KNOW SO I CAN MAKE IMPROVEMENTS. THANKS.


	6. Chapter 5

Title - Demetria

Chapter 5 - Changes

XXX

Obi-Wan was officially appointed Master of Anakin while Yoda took Demetria as his apprentice. Obi-Wan and Demi were still the best of friends and trained together. They both taught Anakin when Yoda asked and went on every mission together.

Still every night they both thought of the night Qui-Gon was killed and remembered what they had felt when they were alone in the chamber. When Demi was in Obi-Wans arms, how peaceful they were. All this made them think, until one day when the thoughts deepened and burned at them every waking moment.

Pushing them aside didn't work and trying to forget made them come in even more clear. Soon they started to avoid eachother until it hurt.

Yoda senced something wrong with Demi but she asshoured him it was nothing. Finally it became to much and they decided to meet. For what seemed like ages since they had last spoken the reunion was not as they had expected. It wasn't the talk they had in mind. That night they met in an extra chamber in the temple that had no cameras so they could talk.

"Demi, about what had happened then, It has been bothering me alot. Idon't know what but that feeling was different and I wish I knew what it was," Obi-Wan said looking at Demi and then thinking to herself for a moment before Obi-Wan spoke again. "I have thought through everything I know but I keep comming back to the same solution and I don't want to. I can't," He said and she smiled and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Obi-Wan, I know I feel the same way. Somthing has changed and," She started and tried to think of the right words to say to him. "I feel like that feeling that night is still burning inside of me and I don't know how to stop it," She said and he smiled and took one step closer to her. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like the first time and saw what he was feeling, she felt heow he felt. It was like the force was driving the two together. Pushing them closer and closer.

"Demi, I know it's wrong and not allowed but I have to say it. It will kill me if I don't. I love you Demi, and that night made it clear. I really love you," He said and she just smiled and looked deeper into his dark eyes.

"I love you too," She said as he took the final step closer to her and the stared into eachothers eyes for a long moment before doing anything. Then Obi-Wan leaned his head forward towards hers and their lips met for what seemed like forever until they both backed off slowly and smiled at eachother. Then they felt someone comming and both immediatly walked out and in different directions both with huge smiles on their faces and the burning in their souls was gone.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Title - Demetria

Authors note - ***SPOILERS*** - ***For those of you who have not seen all of the Star Wars Movies, which I hope you have cause they are awesome*** I know that I am skipping alot of years bu I don't really have much to go on for the middle so I wanted to skip a little.

Chapter 6 - Secrets

XXX

"Demetria," Master Yoda called her from the other side of the room. "I need to let you know if you do not know already. Your brother Anakin is," He said and she smiled at her master.

"I know master i senced it for a while now but I was never fully positive." She said smiling as he dismessed her and show bowed and walked out. She was headed to meet Master Winduwhen she bumped into Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Obi-Wan, Hi, hello Anakin may I have a word?" She asked and the two nodded as she motioned for them to follow her to the balcony. "Anakin, I have to tell you something, your my brother," she sd flat out and he smiled.

"I know, we over heard master Yoda a moment ago talking to you." He said and smiled as Obi-Wan took a step tpwards her and whispered something so low that Demi had to strin her ears to hear it even with the Jedi sences. He motioned for her to follow him and for Anakin to stay. Once they were in a deserted corner he turned to face her and spoke.

"Have you talked to Master Yoda and Master Windu about that thing yet?" He asked in a low voice that was only remotly possible to hear but easier with Jedi sences.

"No I haven't but I am heading to talk to Master Windu right now. I figure if I can convince him then Master Yoda will easily follow even if he is older and wiser, Master Windu is harder to convince then Maste Yoda is," She said in an equally low voice and Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good, I hope he says yes, oh and Demi I wanted to tell you that I fear something is wrong with Anakin he is spending to much time with the Chanceller and I know he is hiding something from the both of us," He sand and Demi nodded in agreement.

"I will see if I can talk to him," She said as she turned to see if there was anone around and when the coast was clear she gave Obi-Wan a quick kiss on the lips before she departed for her meeting with Master Windu.

XXX

"Master Windu," Demi said bowing before she walked up to him.

"Yes Demetria you wanted to speak with me," He said and she nodded eventhough it was not a question she felt abliged to at least nod as an agreement that the statement was true.

"I wanted to ask you about the relationship ban, Why do we have it?" She asked casually and he smiled at her question.

"Is this what has been trubling you for so long?" He asked and then coninued "It is a ban that keeps people that are non Jedi's safe from our enemies. The reason it started was because we were afraid that the Jedi or thei spouses would be killed if the enemies found out. A good example would be your father. After Anakin was born he was killed and they went after your mother, that is why she and Anakin hid in that village as slaves on Tatooween." He said and she nodded.

"But it dosen't make any sense, I mean there is really no point in it, I know it keeps people safe but it dosen't menton anything about Jedi-Jedi relationships why are they banned?" She asked casually again hoping that he would not get suspicious.

"Ah well that really has no reason jsut to keep you focused eventhough I myself don't see the reason for that part of the ban, other then that I beleve it is a fair rule. I will talk to Master Yoda about restating the ban so that Jedi-Jedi is allowed I will see what I can do. I know why you asked me this and it is very nobel of you to ask first before breaking the rules and you do have my respect for that. However if you can prove that Jedi-non Jedi relationships can work without the otehr getting chased or killed I might be able to lift the entire ban, You have one month to prove part 1 and the jedi-jedi ban from here on out is now lifted. I am sure Master Yoda will understand." He said and she smiled and resisted the urge to embrace him in a huge hug. she politly bowed and headed to tell Obi-Wan the good news.

XXX

"Lifted? really? that is great," He said she she smiled kissing him gently on the lips.

"I know now I wanted to talk to Anakin, where is he?" She asked and he pointed to the end of the hall where Anakin was walking towards them.

"Anakin may I talk to you?" She asked and he nodded when he was close enough. "Is there something you are worring about?" She asked and he shook his head." I mean you have been looking worried all week and I can feel that something is wrong." She said and he shook his head once again walking past them and heading out the doors.

XXX

"Demi, I was just talking to Padme and she told me that Anakin is her baby's father, we have to help him, for her," He said and Demi nodded.

"I will find him," She said and he embraced her in a hug and then grabbed her shoulders.

"Be careful," He said as he kissed her forehead and then her lips. She then walked off to find him. It did not take her long. He was in the chancellers office and Master Windu was fighting the chanceller when Anakin went to stop Master Windu Demi blocked him and with her lightsaber pearched the Chanceller through the stomach. Suddleny the blue light from her lightsaber ws all that wa visable for a moment before it dimed and the chanceller was dead.

"What have you done?" Anakin asked in Anger as he stormed out of the room and Demi turned to Maste Windu who was badly injured.

"Demetria go and stop Anakin, show him what he has done, you are the only one who can get through to him now," He said and she left him and tried tofind Anakin. She finally fownd him and quickly went into the Council chamber where the younglings were to make sure that they were aright. Then Anakin walked in.

"Anakin you can't do this, listen to me. If you continue on this path you are sure to kill Padme and all of us, do you want to do that? Do you think this ius worth it? Turn back now or you will be lost forever, I know my brother is still in there listen to your heart." She said as he lowered his lighsaber from where he held it near her throut and dropped to the floor.

"Demi, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I did this to save her, I know it is killin her. Please help me," He said and she smiled and lifted his face up with her two fingers.

"I will," She said and she smiled as she helpe dhim up and walked him out of the room. All the younglings were awaiting for the masters to retrn to get them while Anakin, Demi and Obi-Wan headed to see Padme as she was ready to give birth to their child.

XXX - After giving birth.

"Padme, I am so sorry for what I did, please forgive me," Anakin said and she smiled as she sat up a little further and the doctor handed her the baby boy and handed the girl to Anakin.

"Always," She said and she kissed him on the lips and then they both looked at teh two beautiful babys they held in their hands.

XXX

"Demertia you porved in the matter of two days that a Jedi and a non Jedi could be together in peace so we will lift the ban," Master Windu said and Master yoda smiled in agreement.

"Curiouse to know we are," Master Yoda started but MAster Windu finished his sentence for him.

"Who was the person that you wanted the ban lifted for so that you could be with?" He asked and she smiled and began to answer but stopped as Obi-Wan walked in and she looked to him and smiled. "Obi-Wan?" He asked and she smiled. "I thought it would be Master Obi-Wan you two had something going since you first me, we all couldfeel it. It looks like everyone fulfilled their destines in a matter of a week." He said smiling.

"I think Master that that would be a record," She said and everyone in teh room laughed including the baby's.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Title - Demetria

Authors note - ***SPOILERS*** - ***for all of those who have not yet seen Star Wars the Clone Wars***

Chapter 7 - Padawans

XXX

"Demetria, this is your new padawan learner, Ronoka, teach him all you know," Master Windu said as she smiled and walked the boy to where Obi-Wan was with Anakin.

"You know Anakin, I am suprised that you haven't gotten a padawan yet," Demi said and Obi-Wan laughed a bit but tried to hold it in.

"Well I don't want one, they hold you back," He said and Demi and Obi-Wan exchanged quick glances. "Well why didn't you get a padawna when you were my age?" He asked and Demi smiled.

"Because I was to busy trying to help you, remember?" She said laughing and Obi-Wan placed his hand on her back signinling that he was supressing his own laughter.

"Laugh all you want, but I am glad I don't have a padawan," He said and they both had smug look on their faces becasue they knew that he was lying.

XXX

"I can't believe Anakin got a padawan," Demi said over the holophone to Obi-Wan.

"Well beleve it, we could use a little help here if you don't mind, you and Ronoka can come and help us out a bit," He said and she nodded in agreement and she shut off the connection. She led her padawan to the ship and they headed off to help the others.

XXX

"Anakin, it is so good to see you again, this must be your new padawan," She said and he smiled.

"Demi, this is Asoka, Wait a second, Asoka are you and Ronoka related?" He asked her and she nodded.

"He's my brother," She said and Demi and Anakin exchanged glances then looked back to their padawans.

"That is so funny, because Demetria and I are brother and sister, how weired," he said and then looked to Demi "You planned this didn't you?" He asked her and she laughed a little before answerign

"I might have asked Master Yoda for a little favor," She said smiling and he shook his head as they all headed through the desert on Tatooween to return Jabba's son to him. Then they ran into a little trouble so they sent their Padawans off with Jabba's son and Anakin and Demi faught with Ducu once again. During the battle they started to worry about Asoka and Ronoka.

"Anakin, go help them I'll be fine," Demi said and he looked at her his face serious.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she frowned as she continued fighting.

"Yes just go," She said as he ran off and the battle continued. All of a sudden Ducu slipped in one of his tricks and was able to her his lightsaber and sever her arm all the way up to the middle of the top of her arm. She screamed and he force pushed her into a broken wall of an ancient buliding nearby. She hit her head and was out cold. He decided not to finish her as he ran off to try to stop Anakin before he got to Jabba. Unfortunatly for him he was to late and the Jedi beat him to Jabbas place.

XXX

It took about twenty minutes before Obi-Wan showed up and when he walked in he looked around and turned tio Anakin.

"Where's Demi?" He asked and Anakin shrugged.

"She's not with you, She never came back," He said and Obi-Wan rushed out of the room and ran outside, Anakin, Ronoka and Asoka soon folowed. They ran back to where they were originally fighting and saw Demi lying next to the wall not to far away. Obi-Wan rushed to her.

She began to wake when he lifeted her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked weakly and he nodded tears starting to ream down his face as he saw what was left of ehr arm and the blood dripping from the wound in her head. withing moments his shirt had blood staines.

"Shh, it's alright, everything is going to be alright, I'm here now. You'r gonna be alright," He said as he heald the wound on her had and she moved slightly so that her ear was resting on his heart so she heard the sooth sound of his heartbeat and the calmness of his breathing whitch immediatly calmed her and she payed no attention to what was going on around her. "Anakin, call Master Yoda and Master windu, get a medical transport her immediatly. Ronoka try to find Master Demi's lightsaber and Asoka try to get ahold of Jabba's place see if they can get hear fast. We don't have much time." He said and they all walked off and he looked back down to Demi and said under his breath. "She dosen't have much time, hurry," He said as he rested his head on hers and held the wound tightly trying to get it to atleast stop bleeding. This moment reminded him of that moment so long ago when Qui-Gon was killed. So peaceful in such a desperate time. Then once again the sound of someone approching cut into the moment.

"Master Obi-Wan, They people from Jabba the Hutts place wil be here momentarally," Asoka said smiling and Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin who was fast approching.

"A medical transport will be here in fifteen to twenty minutes, Master's Yoda and Windu will be comming with it." Anakin said and Obi-Wan smiled.

"Master Obi-Wan, I found Master Demi's Lightsaber but i think Master Anakin might want to go get it because I can't" Ronoka said as he walked up.

"Why?" Obi-Wan simply asked.

"Because the arm is still attached to it," He said as Asoka walked off to get it motioning for Anakin to stay eith Demi and calling her brother names under her breath as she walked away. Then he heard people comming in the distance.

"You hear that Demi, Everything's gonna be alright, You're gonna be alright, just hang in there," He said and Demi just stayed there with her head on his cheast while the people came and seconds later teh transport followed. Demi was taken to the Hutts place for bandaging and then Obi-Wan carried her to the transport to be taken back to Coursaunt to be taken care of.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Title - Demetria

Chapter 8 - Suprises

XXX

Demi was taken back to Coursaunt and was given a mechanical arm. While they were examining her they found something interesting and told Obi-Wan before they told her.

"Master Kanobi, I would like to inform you that Master Demi is infact pregnant," The doctor said and it walked out to tell Demi the good news.

"Obi-Wan that is great, your gonna be a father," Anakin said and then saw the expression on Obi-Wans face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a father, wow, this is amazing." He said smiling.

"Yes it is, one question, are you and Demi married?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan nodded.

"When?"

"Three years ago," He said "This is amazing. I can't wait to see her." He said and Anakin nodded.

XXX - 7 months later

"It's a girl," The doctor said and Demi and Obi-Wan smiled.

"Willow," She said and Obi-Wan smiled. They were parents and they were so happy.

"Wait and there's another," She said as it heald another baby in its arms "It's a boy,"

"Rupert," Obi-Wan said and Demi smiled. Theyhad two kids. nothing could have made them more happy then they were right now.

XXX - 3 hours later

"Obi-Wan I am really glad that the ban was lifted, we can do what we love and still have lives." Demi said.

"Yeah it is really nice."

"I love you so much, you know that right?" Demi asked and Obi-Wan smiled.

"More then you could ever imagine," He said and kissed her forehead and then her lips and smiled. "These are the moments that you want to last forever."

"Yeah, I wish this night would never end," She said

"Me to, I love you Demi,"

"I love you too,"

XXX

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed. sorry I cut if off horter tehn I expected but I got through what I wanted. I might go back and change a few things and maybe add a few chapters but I wanted to get this FanFic done becasue I have alot in process and some that aren't finished that are already posted so I want to try to get all of them done. But in time I will go backand re read and fix this one. Give it a few months, 6 at the most. I will have it revised by the end of 2009. garunteed. Thanks for reading and be sure to check out my other Fanfictions. I have them for Buffy, harry potter, power rangers and a few x-overs in prosess. so be sure to check them out. Thanks.

*Tiffany* :D


End file.
